Be Proud Of Me
by Caffeinated Meerkat
Summary: Rick's gone and done it again with this hilarious series. Rick's second daughter had found him and begins to learn about Earth and all it has to offer. With emotional moments and self-awareness, this series is bound to- Hey! Give that back! Uh, this is R -Uurrp- Rick Sanchez... Don't read it! It's a bunch of cliché bulls*it!
1. Chapter 1

**Be Proud Of Me chapter 1;**

 **Although my species had the ability to learn faster than most, they hadn't figured out a way to stop our world from being sucked into a black hole. I was but a baby. My mother put me into a small space ship, with room just for me, and blasted me off into space with a single folder of papers. As I watched my world get destroyed from afar, I began to miss my mother.**

 **I crash landed on an alien planet, and was found by a local farmer and his wife. They raised me as their own, as the man's wife was unable to conceive. I knew nothing of my mother, or what had happened to my world until the memories hit me in the middle of the night. I then discovered what had happened through history books and news clippings I found at the local library. I confronted my parents that evening at dinner. They looked at each other and presented me with a small folder of papers. I recognised every one of the faces... Except one... I read the profile provided, and knew where I had to go. Well, technically I didn't, but I knew which planet and dimension I was headed too. A planet called Eeearth.**

 **I'd hitchhiked all the way, as I had no credits, my world's currency. As soon as I hit the ground, I waved to my driver, who was here on business. I turned and walked towards a tall building, hoping I could find a map of the city. I'd been studying Eeearth for the past few days. I hoped my English was good. Suddenly I heard a gurgling sound. I turned toward the sound and saw an insect-like alien. I knew bits and pieces of his language. I said "Hello" and we had a quick chat. He explained that the currency here was hard to come by. I asked if he knew where to get a map, so he offered me one in exchange for the necklace I wore. I agreed with hesitation, as my grandmother had given it to me. He gave me the map and went on his way. As I looked at it, I kept an address in mind. A house in Seacattle... Was I in Seacattle? I looked up and spotted a Hooman.**

 **"Hey!" I waved, calling him over.**

 **"Yeah?" He replied, walking towards me.**

 **"I'm finding this address." I pointed to the address on the paper in my folder.**

 **"Oh!" The Hooman exclaimed. "Down that road," he pointed. "Take a left on Tank street, straight at the roundabout, then right at the first set of lights." He looked back at me. "You usually see some weird flying saucer thing in the garage." The Hooman smiled. "If it's not there, knock on the door." I processed all the confusing information. I took a quick look in my phrase book, as I knew there was a response to something like this.**

 **"Uh... Noooo prob... Lem." I said, smiling.**

 **After what felt like an eternity, I reached the house with the "flying saucer". Had the hooman never seen a spaceship before? I didn't know how to knock on a door, so I pressed a little button beside it, hoping it would do something. It made a strange noise, like a beeping sound, but weirder. A young, brown haired hooman answered the door.**

 **"H-Hello?" He stuttered. Was that a hooman greeting?**

 **"Um, hello." I replied, looking around inside. "I'm looking for this man." I held up a piece of paper from my folder, then looked at the name. "Rick Sanchez?" The hooman looked at me with wide eyes, then turned his head to the side.**

 **"Um, Rick!" He exclaimed with a high pitched voice. "There's some weird alien lady here looking for you!"**

 **"What?!" An older voice replied. Suddenly the man from my folder appeared at the door. "What do you -uurrp- want?" I looked at the man, confused.**

 **"You... Are Rick Sanchez?" I squinted.**

 **"Who wants to know?" He asked, reaching into a pocket in his long, white piece of clothing.**

 **"I am R4v3n Sanchez, but everyone calls me Raven." I replied. Rick looked at me, astonished. After a few moments, he gestured for me to come in. I walked in and sat at the table. Rick sat across from me, followed by the small brown haired hooman.**

 **"Rick," the small hooman looked at Rick. "What's going-"**

 **"Shu-Shut up Morty!" Rick took a sip from a small bottle, then put it in his pocket. "Let me think..." He sat there for a few moments, then looked at me. "You know... There are VERY few timelines where you exist, THAT'S why I'm so -uuurp- surprised." He paused. "Soooooo, what? You wanted to do the cliché thing of finding your father? Geez, the writer couldn't think of anything better? I could create a better story in my sleep." He gestured to himself. I pouted. "Look, I can see this isn't going the way you planned, but ask yourself one question..." He leaned in towards me. "Why plan anything at all?" He paused for a moment. "I improvise all the time. I don't plan ANYTHING."**

 **"Yeah, and look at where THAT got you..." Morty murmured. I heard a strange noise coming from behind me. I turned to see another hooman. One with orange hair and a bright coloured top.**

 **"Nice one Morty." She checked a small handheld device and sat next to me. "So who's this Grandpa?" She asked, not looking up from her device.**

 **"I don't have time for this. Ugh. Beth! Jerry!" He exclaimed loudly. Two more hoomans came into the room.**

 **"Dad, who's this?" The blonde one asked.**

 **"Rick, why is there an alien in my house?" The brown haired one asked, looking annoyed.**

 **"I'm as surprised as YOU are on this one Jerry." Rick replied. "Look, let's get this over with, because this writer SUCKS, ok? Everyone, this is my daughter Raven. Raven this is my daughter Beth, her idiot Jerry, and my grandkids, Morty and Summer." He gestured to everyone as he introduced us all.**

 **"Hello." I said, waving to everyone.**

 **"Uhhh..." Jerry said, sitting down at the table. "So... Why are you here?" He asked.**

 **"My world was destroyed in a black hole." I replied.**

 **"Pfft. LAME." Rick said.**

 **"Rick." Jerry said, looking annoyed.**

 **"What? I'm being truthful. There's so many clichés in this chapter. You know where I'd be if I wrote this?!" He leaned across the table. "Blips n' Chits!"**

 **"What is he going on about?" Jerry asked Beth.**

 **"I don't know, just agree with him." She replied. "Anyway, continue." Beth said. I hesitated.**

 **"My world was destroyed. I was raised by a farmer and his wife, then discovered Rick was my father the other day, so... Here I am." I shrugged.**

 **"You should come to school with me!" Morty exclaimed.**

 **"Morty! School isn't a place for smart people. She's MY daughter! She's going to be just like me! She doesn't need school!" Rick argued.**

 **"What's school?" I asked. Rick took a moment to look at me.**

 **"She's all yours." He shrugged in defeat and walked off towards the garage.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOM chapter 2;

The next day, I went to school with Morty. I had stayed up all night, studying the English language and how the world worked. I hoped I was better at English now.

We sat in math class with Mr. Goldenfold.

"Pass these papers back please." He asked the front students. I sat near the back with Morty. As I took a paper and handed the rest back, my eyes flicked through the equations. I put my name at the top, and began. The questions were easy. Five times five? Twenty five. Three times six? Eighteen. I finished the questions within five minutes, and handed them to Mr. Goldenfold. He checked them all before handing me another piece of paper with different sums on it. I took it back to my desk. Fractions. Easy.

During recess, Morty had disappeared somewhere, so I sat in the cafeteria with Summer.

"Sooooo, what species are you?" She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know what you would call it on Earth, but I am a species of aquatic, human-like creatures. We can breathe both in and out of water. The males of my species have spikes on their tales and a small frill around their neck. I guess you could say we look like lizards." I explained. "But strangely, we don't have cold blood, though we have scales, and lay eggs." Summer gazed at me for a while.

"So, how fast can you learn?" She asked me.

"No one knows for sure, but we are among some of the smartest species in the known universe." I smiled. "For example, last night, I started looking at algebra and geometry. It's quite simple actually." I showed Summer a page from my work book, displaying several solved equations.

"Oh wow..." She looked at me with amazement as the bell rang, signifying it was time for the next class.

"Iv'e got to go." I waved to her as I left, heading towards my cooking class.

"Hey Dad!" I called to Dad as I shut the front door behind me. I heard a squeaking noise coming from upstairs. "What's that noise?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied. I sat at the table next to him.

"So Dad, guess what I learned today." I said, smiling at Dad.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"That there is no animal on Earth like me!" I exclaimed. "And also, I learned how to boil an egg, but that's beside the point."

"Wow. How EXCITING." Dad replied sarcastically.

"You know Grandpa, she's learning this stuff for the first time. Could you be a little more sympathetic?" Summer asked Dad.

"No Summer, I couldn't. I'll be happy when she learns something IMPRESSIVE, like -Uurrp- how to create concentrated dark matter or something."Well, I knew what I was doing tonight. I headed into Summer's room, put on headphones, and turned on some music while I searched for concentrated dark matter online.

That night, Rick was out with Summer, while Morty looked after a small male Gazorpazorp. I hadn't found anything online about concentrated dark matter, so I decided to search Dad's garage for the answer. I looked through a few cupboards and stacks of papers, but found nothing. I opened the last cupboard and found a safe. It must have been Dad's, but I didn't know the pass code. I sat there for a while, thinking about how I could get into the safe without damaging it. I then remembered seeing a UV light torch in one of Dad's cupboards. I took it out and turned it on, pointing it towards the safe. UV light could detect blood, urine, semen and saliva on surfaces where it may have been left... And sure enough, there it was. Saliva on four buttons of the safe. Judging from the amount of saliva on each button, I put in the combination, 1 * 5 3. The safe popped open.

"Yes!" I whispered excitedly. I took a look inside and sitting right on top was a large folder marked, "Top Secret". I opened it up and flicked through, searching for any information on concentrated dark matter. "Here it is." I whispered, taking a piece of paper in my hand. It had the complete equation and solution on it. I rushed out of the garage and into the kitchen to find some paper and a pen. Eventually I found both, and scribbled down the equation and solution. I then rushed back to the garage and put the paper back in it's spot. I was finally aware of my adrenaline rush when I put the folder back in the way I found it and closed the safe. I giggled and smiled as I went back to my paper, to see Dad looking at it.

"What the...?!" He looked at me, holding the paper in his hand. "How did you..?" He asked, looking surprised. I looked down at the ground.

"I ran a UV light over your safe and entered the combination..." I confessed. I looked up at Dad, and he looked back at me, staring for a while. He scrunched up the paper in his hand and walked past me.

"I'd expect no less from my daughter." He said, as he shut himself into the garage. I smiled, now knowing where the level of expectation sat. I went to bed, feeling happy, knowing I'd made my Dad proud.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I had passed year eleven of high school, despite me being sixteen. A lot of kids were asking me to help them with homework, and my teachers struggled with finding any sort of information that I didn't already know. I was taking advanced calculus, advanced arithmetic and advanced algebra, writing an essay on the latest in politics, and was currently in my room that I shared with Summer, researching the history of the Vatican with the books I borrowed from the library. It was midnight, so I was using a UV light torch to study, while Summer slept on the other side of the room. The quietness of the house pleased me, until I heard a noise downstairs. I put down my work book and pen, and slowly opened the door, worried that I might wake up Summer. After a few seconds, I'd slid out the door and had begun walking downstairs. I tiptoed across the room and peered into the kitchen, to see Dad drinking alcohol out of a bottle. I walked towards him.

"Dad!" I whispered. "It's the middle of the night. You need to go to bed." I said, taking his bottle of alcohol. It was a dark, brown colour. Probably bourbon.

"You know, if you wanted some - urrp- you could've just ASKED!" He said loudly, drunkenly flailing his arms.

"No Dad." I looked at him angrily. "I just want you to go to bed. Humans need sleep." I tried to guide him towards his bedroom, but he pushed my hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do. You might b- uurrrp - eee my daughter, but I don't have to do what you say." He argued. I sighed.

"While that may be true Dad, but you still need to sleep. It's past midnight." I replied, getting frustrated.

"Well then why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not sure if you remember, but my species only has to sleep once every seventy two hours." I replied frustratedly.

"Well that's..." Dad slid down the fridge door and drifted off to sleep before he could finish his sentence. I looked at him, passed out, sitting up and drool running down his chin. I shook my head, smiling, as I bent him over my shoulder and carried him to his room. I laid him on his bed and pulled the quilt over him, tucking him in, and adjusted his pillow. I glanced upon his scribbled notes on bits of paper on the wall. I couldn't make sense of any of it, so I just kissed my Dad on the forehead, and went back to studying.

The next day, we were all watching TV, when Morry mentioned how boring the shows were. Dad suddenly threw the set top box on the ground.

"Rick!" Jerry yelled.

"Shut up - uurrp- Jerry. I'm fixing your TV." Dad replied as he plugged a small crystal into the set top box, and put the lid back on. He flicked through a few channels, finding a show with corn people. "I mean l-look at this! This is from a world where men evolved from CORN!" I looked at the screen, as one of the corn men shot the other.

"Hmm... I once knew a kid made of corn..." Dad looked at me. "He was quite tasty." The whole family looked at me with shock, except for Dad, who looked at me with interest.

"Really? So they're not blood and guts? Just corn?" He asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Rick!" Jerry exclaimed. "How can you be OK with your daughter eating an person?!" I looked at Jerry.

"You think I'M weird? You people cook and eat unborn animal fetuses." I replied. Summer laughed.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" She said smiling and nudging Dad.

"Well OBVIOUSLY. She's MY daughter. Genetically she's bound to pick up a few traits from her old man." Dad replied, flicking through more channels. He flicked past one with Jerry in it.

"Wait! Go back!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Fine." Dad said with a roll of his eyes. He flicked back two channels and we were presented with a show about a man eating poo.

"This court order says you can't eat shit anymore!" Said the lady in the TV show.

"Yep. I'm hooked." Dad and I said together. We took a moment to look at each other and laugh.

"Wow. You really are my daughter." Dad said, smiling.

"Rick, go back to the show about me!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ." Dad grumbled, flicking to the show with Jerry in it. He was on some celebrity show, being asked questions.

"Wow!" Jerry looked at the TV in awe.

"Am I on there?" Beth asked.

"What about me?" Summer joined in.

"You know I could just give you these goggles." Dad said, pulling a set of virtual reality goggles. "They show you all your alternate lives through virtual reality." He explained. "Go get it!" He exclaimed, throwing the goggles into the kitchen. Beth, Jerry and Summer ran after the goggles like cats trying to catch a laser pointer. He looked at Morty and I. "Not going?"

"Nah." Morty replied.

"Not interested." I added.

"I'm proud of you Morty." Dad said.

"What about me Dad?" I asked.

"Why should I say I'm proud of you? Does the writer have daddy issues or something?!" Dad exclaimed. I sighed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go study." I stood up and walked upstairs into my room, where I studied Arithmetic and algebra for the next few hours, occasionally stopping to add to my essay.

When I came back downstairs, Dad had put a portal on the ground.

"Hey sweetie, we're going to hamster-in-butt world! -uurrp- Wanna come?" He gestured for me to come, so I jumped into the portal with him. We then spent about two weeks studying the hamsters and going the theme parks. It was great, but I couldn't wait to get back to Earth!


	4. Chapter 4

"So Raven, how's school?" Jerry asked me as we ate breakfast at the table.

"I'm looking into university courses." I replied, cutting another slice of bacon.

"Wow." Jerry widened his eyes. "What are you thinking of doing?" I swallowed my mouthful of bacon.

"Accounting, then business management." I replied, putting a forkful of scrambled egg into my mouth.

"Dad, can you drive me to work?" Summer asked Jerry.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm building a solar system with Morty. Maybe ask Rick." Jerry replied.

"Can't. I'm creating a robot that passes butter." Dad said, fiddling with a small, half completed robot.

"Please Grandpa Rick." Summer pleaded. Dad sighed.

"Fine..." He said, getting up from the table and heading into the garage with Summer following behind him.

"Well, I'm off to the library." I said, getting up from the table and grabbing my school bag.

"Raven, why don't you just relax today? You've been studying ever since you got here." Beth said, gesturing for me to sit down.

"But I need to learn more." I replied, still standing. "I need to study accounting for my course." Beth looked me worriedly.

"OK, but you need to get some sleep tonight. You look tired." She said. I quickly pulled out a compact mirror I kept in my jeans pocket. There were black bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept for nearly two weeks. I put the straps of my bag over my shoulders and left the house, just in time to see Dad taking off in his spacecraft with Summer. I waved to them and began my walk to the library.

As I sat at the library, reading the last few pages of an accounting textbook, I tucked my long, black hair behind my ear.

"Uh, hello." Came a voice. I looked up, to the right, to see a boy about my age, staring back at me.

"Yes?" I replied, gazing into his hazel coloured eyes.

"Uh, my friends over there wanted me to come over and give you my number..." He said, gesturing to a few boys sitting at a set of tables. I gazed over to them, then back at the boy when he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at writing on the paper. It said, 555 Go Fuck Yourself. The boy laughed and walked back to his friends, highfiving one of them. I processed what had happened for a few moments.

"I believe this is called a " dick move"." I said. The boy looked back.

"Get used to it. No one's gonna like you while you've got your head stuck in books." He replied.

"I don't believe my head is STUCK in books. I believe I am LEARNING." I argued, shutting my book.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me that when you're looking through microscopes and still not getting any dates." The boy laughed, turning his head towards his friends, as if checking for their approval. I picked up my accounting textbook and put on top of the other three textbooks I had borrowed. I took the books in my arms and walked towards the staircase.

"At least I'll be able to see your reproductive organs under that microscope!" I called back as I began to descend the staircase.

"Ooooooh!" I heard one boy exclaim.

"Reproductive organs?" The brown eyed boy sounded confused.

"Google it!" I yelled, walking past the isles of bookshelves on my way out the door.

Back at home, I buried myself in textbook after textbook, studying for my upcoming course on accounting. I'd checked the days my course was on each week, and figured that if I took business management at the same time, which was on Mondays, Wednesdays and the first half of Friday, I could also do accounting on Tuesday, Thursday and the rest of Friday. Then I'd have the weekend to study. I went into Jerry's office room and began applying for the two courses.

"Mortyyy?" I heard Dad call. "Beth?"

"Hey Dad. I'm in here." I called to him. He appeared at the doorway, trying to look casual.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Is anyone else home?" He asked.

"Nope, just me." I replied, finishing my application. Dad came into the room, walking towards me.

"What -uurrp- what you doing sweetie?" He asked, leaning on the desk beside me.

"Just finished an application for two courses, so I can get some diplomas." I explained, shutting down the computer.

"BORIIIIING!" Dad exclaimed rudely.

"Well, what would you rather me do, Dad? Work an honest job and get paid massive amounts of money one day, or... Whatever it is YOU do?" I asked. Dad glared at me for a moment.

"I create things beyond human comprehension. I travel dimensions, create laser pistols. I can invent anything!" Dad pulled out his portal gun. "I-I mean loo -uurrp- ook at this thing! I INVENTED this!" He yelled.

"You're a drunk, who happens to create shit. Congratulations." I replied, feeling my anger rise.

"Yeah, I drink. What about it?" Dad flailed his arms, reaching for his flask.

"And you constantly drink to block out any feelings you have so you stop caring, but the truth is, you are like every other human being on this planet! You have natural chemical reactions in your brain. It's called FEELINGS!" I yelled, getting up from my chair and leaving the room.

"Yeah, well I know I can say whatever I want, and not regret it!" Dad followed me as I reached the bottom of the staircase. "Like I can admit to you that I wish you were never born!" I stopped in my tracks and felt my heart drop and smash. My throat tightened and my head began to throb. I felt sick in my stomach and tears quickly formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I turned to my Dad as more tears fell. "Yeah, truth hurts, doesn't it?" He said, crossing his arms. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At that moment I realised how heartless he was. I ran upstairs, struggling to see through the blur of tears. I ran into Summer's room and slammed the door, resting my against it as I slid down and rested my head on my knees as I cried.

At about two o'clock in the morning, I was back to studying, listening to rock n' roll music through my headphones as Summer slept across the room from me. I promised myself then and there, that I'd make my Dad admit he was proud of me! I crept into Jerry's office and searched for a business type job. The only thing I could possibly have had a chance at was a barista in the café of an office building. I figured I'd have to start from the bottom if I wanted to get to the top. I quickly typed up a résumé, added a photo of myself, and applied for the job. I then spent two more hours looking for any other jobs I could apply for and studied more business management.

I checked the time when I heard movement in the house. I'd fallen asleep at the computer. It was seven thirty, so I did some quick stretches, turned the computer off and began making omelettes. Beth came downstairs a few moments later.

"Wow, you're up early." She said, putting on her coat.

"Figured you could use a good, healthy breakfast." I said, keeping my gaze fixed on the omelette. Silence fell over the room for a few moments.

"Did you get sleep last night?" Beth asked.

"Yes." I replied, realising I hadn't blink for over two minutes. I forced myself to blink as Beth leaned against the counter next to me.

"How many hours did you sleep?" She asked. I couldn't lie to her.

"... Three." I replied, leaving the stove to get a plate and cutlery out.

"No wonder..." Beth paused. "I heard you crying last night." I put the plate and cutlery down on the counter on the opposite side to Beth. "What happened?" She asked. I hesitated.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I finally replied. Beth sighed.

"It was Dad wasn't it?" I stood there, feeling as though I was carrying a giant weight on my shoulders. Beth put her hand on my back. "I know he's not perfect, but he does love you." I served the omelette and handed Beth the plate and cutlery.

"Egg, salt, pepper, sliced asparagus and chopped parsley." I said as she took the plate. I grabbed my school bag at the foot of the staircase. "I'm going to school early." I said, heading out the door.

Morty wasn't at school today, but I saw Summer with her friends. I walked over and said hello.

"Grandpa Rick's been taken somewhere. All these other Ricks came in and took him." She said worriedly.

"Cool." I said, shrugging. "He'll be OK." Suddenly the bell rang. "Gotta go." I said, waving to Summer as I walked towards my next class.

"So you're not worried about him?" Summer asked, following me.

"Why should I? He's never worried about me." I replied.

"Look, I know Grandpa isn't the GREATEST, but he really does love you." Summer argued. I stopped dead in my tracked and turned to her.

"Then why the fuck would he say he wished I was never born, when all I EVER wanted to do was make him proud?!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them away with my sleeve and turned away from Summer. "He doesn't love me Summer... And he never will..." I said, walking to my next class, feeling completely broken and isolated, wishing I were invisible.


End file.
